The Wine Cellar
by strong.one9306
Summary: Cassy and Pritkin find themselves stranded in 18th century France and they find that they both need rest in order to get themselves out of there.  They fall asleep and Pritkin has himself a dream.  Pritkin's POV  One off  R


One-Off Pritkin's POV Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just really, _really_ think they're hot!

"I told you," Cassy screamed in Pritkin's face, "I _can't_ shift right now!" She glared at him with tired eyes, her small frame trembling with sheer exhaustion. It was Pritkin's selfishness that had driven them to this and he knew it, but was too damned stubborn to admit it. They were stuck in the early 18th century in a very cold abandoned wine cellar somewhere in Paris, gasping for air and trying to reconcile having just fought for their lives for the billionth time.

"Fine," Pritken nearly spat back before turning his back on her to mutter curses under his breath. He stomped around the wine cellar in search of something, _anything _to occupy his mind while he heard Cassy start to slide down the wall. A twinge of guilt washed over him and he paused, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was pale and much more than normal. Her hair hung in wild clumps that clung to her face with sweat and her green eyes were rolling closed even as she fought to keep them open.

_Damn it_, he thought to himself. She was _so_ tired and here he was trying to force her to shift three hundred years. She needed rest. He let out another long sentence of curses and jogged upstairs to the empty house. Cassy shouted after him, but he ignored her, as usual. His motions upstairs were quick and direct, finding a large cot made of wood and linen and some thick furs and blankets. Who ever these people were, they had money. With the blankets and furs under one arm and the cot under the other, he made his way back downstairs.

Cassy was crouched down with her back to the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms and head resting over them. She looked asleep until Pritkin dropped the cot into a corner. "You need to sleep," he mumbled. "I'll find some food while you rest and then we'll figure out what to do next." Cassy made a soft sound, something like a whisper while she tried to discreetly finger her torn sleeve. "What?" he asked after he turned from the make-shift bed he'd thrown together for her. She mumbled incoherently again, and in a flash of hot anger, he flung himself across the room, grabbing her by her arms and jerking her up. "Talk _sense_ woman!"

"I don't want to sleep here by myself!" she screamed back into his face, those green eyes flashing with softly muted defiance. She dropped her gaze and wiggled slightly in his grasp, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm afraid, ok? I don't want to be alone."

The admission stunned him and he frowned at her. "What, _exactly_ are you asking me to do, Miss Palmer?"

That earned him a glare. "First of all," she started after shrugging out of his much looser grip, "_don't _call me 'Miss Palmer'! Second," she sighed, "I'm asking you to stay with me and not go out until after I wake up. I know it's stupid and silly, but I don't want to be alone and I'd like you to stay here with me. You need rest, too."

The frown deepened. "There is only one cot," he observed in his obvious-British sort of way. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed again, her cheeks going a little pink through their pallor. "You want me to sleep on the cot _with_ you?"

Cassy spun on him, her curls flying around her like a wild halo. "We're both _adults_, Pritkin! I think we can manage sharing a cot for one freaking night! We've shared _bodies_ for a day, for hell's sakes. A cot should be _nothing_ compared to that!" She did have a point...

He pulled a hand through his unruly, slightly singed hair and sighed. He couldn't _believe_ he was actually considering this, but she looked so tired and he felt so weary. Fighting dark mages was difficult, even for the most seasoned. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm only doing this because I'm bone tired, too." He watched her roll her eyes and slouch. "There is a slight problem with that, though. My trousers are covered in blood and dirt and your clothes aren't the best either. I could dash out and see if I can find anything suitable upstairs if you'd like."

Cassy literally groaned and started stumbling towards the cot. Pritkin had to lunge forward to catch her before she fell. "I just want to get under the covers, Pritkin," she mumbled. It was then that he finally noticed her shivering. Why he hadn't seen it before, he didn't know, but he saw her biting her lower lip to keep her teeth from chattering. _Shock_.

"You need heat," he ordered, spinning her around to face away from him. His hands made short work of stripping her torn, bloody clothes from her small form, trying his best not to notice how soft her curves were or how delicate her bone structure was. As soon as she was nude, he guided her over to the bed. He'd covered the coarse linen with one of three blankets to cushion her skin, then put another blanket over that and covered the whole thing with a thick fur. He'd folded another soft blanket into a pillow for her to rest her head on. Before he got her settled, her teeth had finally begun to chatter. He forgot any concern about modesty as he stripped down to his skin and slipped in between the shivering, naked Cassy and the dirt wall. She was cool to the touch as he spooned himself to her back, wrapping the blankets tighter around her and slipping his arms around his waist. His body heat warmed her soon enough and he slowly felt the tension ease out of her while she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before he followed suit.

It wasn't long until he was dreaming. He'd had this dream so many times before and while it was never exactly the same, it always had the end result. This time, it started with him on his back and Cassy's warm body tucked under his arm. The firm and slightly uncomfortable cot was beneath him and the furs tickled along his arm. She was resting her head on his chest with one arm across his stomach and one leg hooked over to rest between his. He felt that soft little hand caress up his rippled muscles of his stomach until it found a hard nub of his nipple, then her fingertips traced lazy circles around it. Meanwhile, her head shifted until her mouth came to his other nipple, a warm, wet tongue flicking over it to make him gasp. When she shifted again, he felt her teeth take the hard peak between them and nip it lightly. That did it.

With a grunt, Pritkin flung Cassy onto her back, his eyes wide and flashing as he shifted the blankets and furs up to gaze at her lovely, naked body. His hand came up to push a curl from her forehead, then slowly caress down her cheek, over her parted lips to her chin and neck, only to lightly graze her collar bone. He captured her right breast in a tight grip, feeling her nipple harden in his palm and heard her gasp and moan. He kneaded it while her body writhed for him until he drew away his palm and pinched that peak firmly between his thumb and forefinger. She cried out and arched her back for him and he smiled down at her.

Then, his fingertips were moving again, memorizing every curve and valley between her breasts, down her stomach to her hips. He found his ultimate destination between her parted legs, slick and hot and begging for attention. The sensation drove a groan from him and forced him to finally lean down and claim her mouth with his. He fed at her lips, his tongue dove into her mouth as if it were trying to escape down her throat. She kissed him back as thoroughly, her hands reaching up to run fingers through his hair. He felt her small digest curl and twist in his blond locks, then jerk his head to keep him in place. _Oh, this is how we're going to play it, eh? I can __manage that._

Taking his direction from Cassy's forceful hand in his hair, Pritkin plunged two fingers into her hot, wet channel. It was not slow, it was not gentle and it drove a ragged cry from her throat, only to be swallowed by his hungry mouth. He continued to thrust his fingers in her, feeling that moisture coat his entire hand within seconds. Just when her keening cries indicated her climax approaching, he withdrew his touch and she nearly screamed in frustration. He pulled is mouth away from hers and brought his hand up to his face. Slowly, he licked every last drop of her slick juices from it, savoring the taste.

When that flavor was gone from his skin, he shifted his position, moving his body between her slim thighs and thrusting his burning organ against that wet opening. He didn't penetrate, yet. He simply dragged it from base to tip along the swelling lips, enjoying the way she reacted to him. Her hard nipples moved up and down his chest and her hands caressed his back to buttocks, nails lightly dragging in his skin. When he was certain she wouldn't be expecting it, he changed his angle and shoved himself into her. She wasn't ready for his girth and he had to fight to get every inch inside of her, but the look on her face told him that the pleasure tipped with pain was something that she was very much enjoying. Her nails dug into the tender flesh of his buttocks, clawing at the muscles that clenched when he finally began his rhythm. Like the rest of the dream, he was not gentle with her. His hips moved at a furious pace and his mouth descended on her neck, teeth nipping at the skin while she continued to claw at him. She gasped out words like _more_ and _please _and _harder_ and he could do nothing but oblige. His hands reached down to push her hips up to meet his pounding strokes and the sensation made him cry out into her shoulder.

They were both sweaty and slick while their bodies burned and he pounded out his angry rhythm into her flesh. It wasn't long before he felt her begin to quiver around him and her legs tightened around his hips. When her hoarse scream of orgasm began to spill out of her mouth, his teeth clamped down on the skin between her shoulder and her neck, causing the scream to grow harsher and her body to buck wildly against him. She rode him back while he worked himself in and out of her, their bodies making wet slapping sounds to echo with their cries and screams in the dark room. God she felt good.

When her orgasm faded and her body began to grow limp around him, he growled again into her flesh, releasing her skin from between his teeth. It would bruise, but what did he care? This was a dream. His tongue reached out to sooth any lingering hurt there regardless and was rewarded with a throaty order. "Harder, Pritkin," she grunted.

He shivered in delight before he ripped himself away and out of her, leaving them both bereft from the sudden distance. His hands jerked her around until she knelt in front of him, her face pressed against the pillow and her hips hovering so delectably in front of his qivering member. He bent to push his face between her legs, rubbing his scratchy stubble against highly scencitive skin and making her try to pull away and cry out. His tongue darted out to caress her clit and it caused her to change direction and thrust back into his exploration. She tasted of their combined flavors, hers tangy, like apple with a little bit of salt and his musky and thick. He groaned into that wet opening, wanting to crawl inside and pleasure her like she'd never been pleasured before. Instead, he settled for the next best thing.

Before she could take a breath, he pulled his face from between her legs and shoved his dick into her, making her scream for him. His hands took hold of her hips firmly, jerking her back onto him while he pounded into her from behind. His gaze slid down over her back, seeing the delecate curve of her hips slope up to her narrow waist and her breasts peeking out around her small rib cage. Her shoulders were slender and her arms were drawn up to press her hands against the cot while it creaked and groaned in protest. He had no mercy, for it or for her. He felt her begin to thrust herself back and her increasing cries, high and mingled with his name and demands for more, told him that she was drawing close to another orgasm. In the back of his mind, Pritkin thought to himself how glad this was a dream. If it weren't, she'd be dead by then and he'd be clawing with guilt. Since it was a dream, he just continued to pound into her, forcing her screaming over the edge.

"Pritkin please!" she screamed when she could finally form the words. She shifted under his assault, pushing herself up on her hands and changing the position of his penetration, causing them both to groan. "I can't take any more! Please, come with me!"

He gritted his teeth together and one hand shot up from her hip to curl in her hair and jerk her head backward at a painful angle. He then leaned his body over her back, his hips never relenting on their forceful pillage of her feminine channel. "You want me to come?" he growled at her. She nearly _sobbed_ at him, begging him to finish with her and he gave a grim smile. His hand on her hip came down in a sharp slap, making her jerk under him. When she gave him a whimper but thrust herself back harder, he did it again and again, until her cheek had a rosy glow and she shivered with the barest touch of his fingertips. "Then come, Cassy," he ordered. "Come around me and I'll fill you up with my seed."

She gave him another racking sob when he released her hair and reached down with that hand to caress her clit while his other hand continued to pull her back onto his dick. He felt her begin to tremble and her screams began to fill the room and he smiled. His body echoed in the darkness and he knew what was coming, what always happened when he was near his climax in every dream he'd ever had about being inside Cassy. He'd wake up before the end came and have the most painful hard-on of his life!

He felt his bollocks begin to boil and expected any minute to wake up gasping. When her screams became shrill and ear-splitting, she felt her clamp down on him, tightening to the point of pain for him. He clenched his eyes and threw back his head when suddenly, he released inside her, feeling his bollocks empty themselves into that clenching vice. After a few shuddering pumps, Pritkin smiled softly to himself. That was a pleasant change.

Then suddenly, the realization hit him. _This isn't a dream_. His green eyes flashed open to see Cassy laying in a limp line, her face pressed into the blanket-pillow he'd made for them, his climax oozing out of her opening and he nearly screamed.

"Cassy! Oh, God, please be ok, Cassy! Look at me, please!" He felt ill as he leaned over her still form and tried to pull away the wild tangles of curls from her sweat-soaked face. He'd never forgive himself for this, _never._

"I take it playing with your nipples _really_ does it for you," Cassy finally gasped out and Pritkin stilled over her. She was alive. _She was alive!_ He'd finally taken her and he _hadn't killed her!_ Suddenly, he rolled her limp body over, clutched her to his slick chest and laughed into the darkness, kissing the top of her curls joyfully.


End file.
